The invention relates to a pneumatic tire comprising an encircling tread and two side members, wherein each side comprises a side wall having a bead ring and part of the tread backing.
The assembly of pneumatic tires composed of a plurality of separately produced components is known. This type of construction can lead to lower production costs and it is possible to use different materials for different tire components. The joints are weak points in such tires. Additional reinforcements in the axial direction are needed in the tread if the tire is made of two half-tires since the tread alone cannot absorb axial forces sufficiently. These extra strengthenings increase the production costs.